


let's not talk of endings when we've just begun

by silver_atalanta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, because i'm sad and that needs to be fixed, post ep 11 fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_atalanta/pseuds/silver_atalanta
Summary: “Oh my Yuuri,” Viktor says, as gently as he knows how. “What’s happened? What is making you say this?”





	

.let’s not talk of endings when we’ve just begun.   
\--  
“After the final, let’s end this.”

The words ring out in the room, so loudly and so carefully. Viktor, from where he is watching Yuuri with a gentle eye, immediately freezes. Had he heard correctly? But Yuuri isn’t looking at him, those lovely brown eyes trained down on his lap where his hands are clenched tight. 

“I don’t understand,” Viktor replies helplessly, the beginnings of panic beginning to stir inside. Because Yuuri won’t look at him, and those words—

“I want to end this,” Yuuri repeats. There is just the finest tremor in his voice, and if Viktor didn’t know him so well now then he probably wouldn’t have caught it. But Viktor is so gone on this boy that of course he hears it, of course he sees that hard set of those shoulders, the clench of that jaw. Yuuri is scared and in pain. Yuuri has drawn back inside of himself and is trying to push Viktor away. 

Like hell Viktor is going to let him retreat like this without a fight. 

“Oh my Yuuri,” Viktor says, as gently as he knows how. “What’s happened? What is making you say this?”

Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut, bows his head even more. Tries harder to hide from Viktor. “This isn’t right,” Yuuri says. “I can’t…I can’t win. I can’t live up to your expectations. I’m…holding you back. You should be out on that ice competing again. I know you want to. I saw the way you looked—“

“The only thing I’ve been able to look at is you,” Viktor says. It’s harsher than he intended but Viktor feels like his heart is bleeding with each word that slips from Yuuri’s mouth. A figure skater’s glass heart. “Yuuri look at me, please.”

Yuuri’s shoulders hunch and when the first sob hits Viktor is already gathering him up in his arms. Yuuri doesn’t resist. “You should be coaching Yurio. He broke your record and the way you watched him skate—“

Viktor strokes along dark hair, squeezes him tighter. “He reminded me of the past. But when you skate you remind me of the future. You remind me of what I’ve become and what I’ve gained with you. Oh Yuuri, I thought you had already figured it out? These rings aren’t just for show. Darling, I want to stay with you for life.  
”  
Yuuri’s shaking is starting to subside a little, the longer Viktor holds him. And Viktor plans on holding him until they’re gone completely and even then long after—the word forever comes to mind. “But why?” Yuuri whispers, hand fisting into the lapel of Viktor’s robe. “I’m a failure—“

“You aren’t,” Viktor says fiercely, nudging Yuuri’s face up until he can finally get a peek at the tear filled eyes behind those glasses. “You could never be, not to me or anyone else who loves you. Today wasn’t your best but that happens to everyone. Tomorrow you still have the potential to win it all. And even if you don’t then I’ll still be here, with this ring on my finger.” He presses a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, his temples, hoping if not his words then his kisses will convey the message. “I’m not giving it back Yuuri. There will be no talk of ending, ok? Just beginnings.”

Yuuri stares at him for a long moment with that ugly crying face of his and Viktor is struck again by that overwhelming love only Yuuri can ever incite in him. “Viktor,” Yuuri whispers, his hand rising to gently press against Viktor’s cheek. The ring on his finger is cold against Viktor’s flesh. “Are you sure I’m not holding you back? A-Are you sure you choose me?”

In answer Viktor leans down to kiss him, long and hard. “Always,” Viktor says. It’s a vow that he knows that he will keep for as long as Yuuri lets him. “Stay close to me. Don’t leave me.”

Yuuri smiles through his tears, fingers tracing the delicate shell of Viktor’s ear. “I’m scared. Even if I don’t win gold—“

“You will. And even if you don’t I expect you to be looking for a place to marry us, my katsudon.” He brings Yuuri’s hand down to place a kiss on the ring. The gold of it reflects in Yuuri’s eyes as he smiles shyly, his eyes now dry as he laces his fingers through Viktor’s own. “This is the only gold you need.”

\--

Yurio finds him before he is set to go out onto the ice, his blonde hair pulled up in a braid and his expression less then friendly. 

“Oi Katusdon. You better not do what you did yesterday.”

Yuuri stands from his stretches to smile at him. Viktor is within sight up a head, watching with rapt eyes as Chris performs. But Yuuri isn't worrying anymore; it's just a matter of time before Viktor returns to his side. 

“I won’t. Thanks Yurio.”

“I’m not saying that cuz I was worried or anything,” Yurio scowls at him. “I just want to kick your ass fair and square, so you better give it your all or it’ll feel stupid winning against you.”

“I know. I’m ready.”

Yuuri expects Yurio to walk away then but the teenager hesitates, his green eyes cutting over to Viktor. “And look, I can’t believe I’m saying this but—Viktor chose you for a reason alright? Fuck if I know why but he’s stupidly infatuated with you. He’s not going to run off just because you suck at skating because you do, you really suck a lot piggy.”

Yuuri hugs him before he has a chance to run away. “Thanks Yurio,” he whispers as Yurio struggles like a wild cat to get out of his arms, swearing left and right.

“Do that shit with Viktor, not me!” Yurio hisses at him when Yuuri finally lets him go. He is quick to escape, practically running away as Viktor reappears at Yuuri’s side. 

“What did Yurio want?” Viktor asks as he slides an arm comfortably around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri turns his head to kiss his jaw, smiling at the slight blush that appears on Viktor’s cheeks.

“He just wanted to wish me luck, in his own special way. And to remind me of what I shouldn’t doubt.”

“Hm, and what’s that?” 

Yuuri touches the ring on Viktor’s finger. “You, my love. Don’t take your eyes off me.”

Viktor’s smile is radiant, a sun meant only for Yuuri. “How could I, my Yuuri?”

\--  
Yuuri lands the quadruple flip this time to the roar of the crowd. But Viktor’s yell is the loudest and, grinning, when Yuuri looks over he sees that this time Viktor is the one who is crying.   
\--

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm screaming


End file.
